The overall objective of this project is to extend our capability to preserve kidneys for transplantation. A number of new approaches will be applied to optimize perfusional preservation, specifically by establishing the appropriate hydrogen ion concentration for hypothermia and by evaluating new buffer agents. Subzero preservation (without freezing) will then be evaluated concurrently with a study of cryophylactic agents and their introduction into and removal from the kidney.